kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Volt Roidmude
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= was a Roidmude combatman, and he evolved into the , which later reincarnated into . His human disguise was a deceased criminologist and sci-fi writer Goro Minami. Profile *Episodes: 9, 10 and 11 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Spider, Tesla Coil, electronic circuit **Berserk Body: Spider, Spider Viral Core *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Technic Gravity's PerfecShot (first body and Core), Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's SpeeDrop (Ghost) Character History Roidmude 024 was sent with two other accomplices, 037 and 103 to set a city-wide fire via electrical fires. His previous attempts were creating numerous house fires while releasing Slowdown effects. When his two accomplices were chased by Special Investigation Unit members Kiriko Shijima and Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive, he appeared to their aid and evolved himself as Volt Roidmude. They managed to flee with their lives excluding 037. Managed to avoid Mashin Chaser's punishment, he caught a spying boy named Teruhiko and trapped him inside a machinery with electrical surges flowing. Kiriko and Shinnosuke appeared again with Volt introduce himself and reveal his plan. Shinnosuke as Drive used Type Technic's technological prowess to both combat and saving Teruhiko. Volt Roidmude met his demise after Drive used Rolling Gravity's 10-ton Weight to imprison Volt inside a gravity field before finishing him off with the Door-Ju's PerfecShot finisher, killing both his physical body and core. However, even with his machinery destroyed too, Roidmude 103 escaped undetected but with his severed condition and bringing the important part of Volt's device to Heart. The part itself eventually contained Volt's 'soul', where it roamed and caused several blackouts. His new plan is based on a book written by his late human disguise template; to create a massive blackout which would create a huge panic and furthering the Roidmudes' another Global Freeze. He lured Kiriko to an abandoned place and communicated her through a phone to reveal his 'revival'. With the help of Goro's former subordinate Koya, Shinnosuke and Kiriko arrived at the Electro Mall and met him as planned. Volt revealed himself as not the real one, but a 'ghost' version of himself. Volt consumed two Spider Viral Cores and morphed into a Berserk Body to battle Tridoron whom Kiriko piloted. As Kiriko is about to be killed by Volt, an unknown figure saved her before Drive Technic appeared. Drive used Tridoron to reduce Volt back to his original state and destroy him while Kiriko destroys his device. Nonetheless from their defeat, the Roidmudes' main goal was accomplished: to revive one of their comrades, Medic. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality While under disguise of Goro Minami, Roidmude 024 portrayed as a kind inventor whom became a generous benefactor by repairing broken electrical appliances, which aspired by a local child citizen Teruhiko. His true personality however is more to that of an arsonist. He is also tactical, using his human form's literature to create a city-wide panic. Despite his original demise, he would also came up with a backup plan (recreating his "ghost" version, reviving Medic). Forms However, Volt was able to bring himself back as Volt Ghost thanks to a special device which he created. Later, both the device and his copy were destroyed, the former by Kiriko's bullets and the latter by Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's SpeeDrop. - Low-Class= *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Electrokinesis :He can absorb and manipulate electricity, use it to attack or defend himself. 024 was seen able to use these, predated his evolution. - Advanced= *Height: 221 cm *Weight: 122 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Electrokinesis :He can absorb and manipulate electricity, use it to attack or defend himself. Volt was seen able to use these even in his original Roidmude form moments before his evolution. ;Electricity Transferal :He can secretly transfer his absorbed electricity between his controller's pieces. ;Artificial Vessel :If his physical body, and even his Core, seems to be destroyed, as long as his controller still remains, he can simply respawn by absorbing nearby electricity, as his real body is his controller. }} - Ghost= . ;Wall Crawling :Volt Ghost can climb on wall structures. He retained this from his original Roidmude form. ;Electrokinesis :He can absorb and manipulate electricity, use it to attack or defend himself. ;Electricity Transferal :He can secretly transfer his absorbed electricity between his controller's pieces. This electricity can be used to reactivate other Roidmude. - Spider Roidmude Berserk Body= When a Roidmude consumed three Viral Cores, they evolved themselves into giant animated versions of Viral Cores. Volt Ghost consumed three Spider Viral Cores where turned into a Spider Roidmude Berserk Body and battle Tridoron before being destroyed by Drive and regressed to his original form. However, it is also known that this Volt is not a Roidmude anymore, simply just his reincarnated version as proved by himself. ::Powers and Abilities ;Mandibles :Two front parts of his legs can be converted into makeshift spider mandibles. }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Roidmude 024's human form is portrayed by , who also voices the Roidmude. Isamu Ago previously portrayed Master of Barber "Kaze" in Kamen Rider W. Roidmude 024's suit actor is . Conception Volt Roidmude was designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *Volt taking the identity of Goro Minami is a stealthy pun on gorogoro, the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "rumble" (which is often used in the context of thunder). *Volt's Roidmude number, 024 is a homophone of , given that the word for "four" (四 Sì) sounding similar to the word for "death" (死 Sǐ). This was shown in his appearance, as he had died once in his own, later died again as Volt Ghost. *The Volt Roidmude's costume would be modified to create the Shoot Roidmude. Incidentally, both Roidmude's received modifications to their costumes due to circumstances in their story, Volt having been reincarnated as the Volt Ghost while Shoot was modified by Brain as he restored his body. **The only differences is that the Ghost incarnation had a cracked helmet, showing multiple hidden wires. *Volt Ghost is the only Roidmude of his type (Spider-Type) to access his Berserk Body form, sharing this distinction with the Cobra-Type Roidmude 074. In contrast, a total of five Bat-Type Roidmudes were shown to have turned into Berserk Body. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 10: What is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Volt Roidmude *TV Asahi's page on Volt Ghost Category:Spider Monsters Category:Roidmudes Category:Object Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Electric Monsters Category:Ghost Monsters